


The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader: My Way

by Steella



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steella/pseuds/Steella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures of Sarah, Mara, and the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mara and Sarah are mine.
> 
> Elvish is bold

On a stormy night, with the waves crashing on the beach, the voices talk, "The choice to stay was their own, but what about the others?"

Another voice says, "On the waves comes the choices, but what will be chosen?"

Then they both say, "The right choice is never easy, but you will know when you have made it."

Three years after Susan left Lucy and Edmund were asked to undertake a mission. They had to go back to England and bring their cousin Eustace back to Narnia. So they went back and Edmund decided to have some fun and went to see the recruiting officer.

Edmund handed his aunts ID to the man and the man asked, "Are you sure you're eighteen?"

Edmund smiled and said, "Why? Do I look older?"

The soldier looked down at the ID and asked, "Alberta Scrubb?"

Edmund laid on the charm thickly saying, "It's a typographical error. It is supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb."

Lucy took her time coming in and said, "Edmund, you are supposed to be helping me with the groceries."

The soldier handed the ID back and said, "Better luck next time, ay, squirt?"

Edmund looked at Lucy and asked, " **Squirt? He barely had 2 years on me! I am a king. I've fought wars and I've led armies.** "

Lucy patted his arm and said, " **Not in this world.** "

Edmund just rolled his eyes and said playfully, " **Yeah, instead I'm stuck here. Doing battles with Useless Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserve the name. Come on then.** "

Meanwhile at the Scrubb house Eustace was writing in his diary:  _Dear Diary It is now day 253 since my ratchet cousins Edmund and Lucy invaded our house. Not sure how much longer I can cope living with them. Hard to share my things. If only one could treat relatives like one who treat insects, all my problems would be solved. I could simply put them in a jar. Pin them to my wall?_

Suddenly Lucy's voice breaks through, "I'm home! Hello?"

_Note to self. Investigate legal ramifications of impaling relatives._

Downstairs the radio was playing, "And that concludes the war news from the western front."

Lucy tried to be optimistic saying, "Hi, Uncle Harold. I've tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again. Should I start making soup? Aunt Alberta is on her way home." When she got no answer she called again. "Uncle Harold?"

Then Eustace put his two scents in and said, "Father, Edmund's making faces at you."

Edmund looked at Eustace and said, "Why, you little..."

Eustace suddenly looked at his father and screamed, "Father, he's going to hit me."

Before anything could be done Lucy called, "Edmund look, it's from Susan." And she help up a letter.

Susan's letter read:  _I do wish you were here with us. It is such an adventure. But nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting. Only we never see father. He works so very hard. I was invited to the British consul's tea party this week by a naval officer. Who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems that the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge. If you do stay that is._

Edmund suddenly said, " **Another few months? How will we survive? You're lucky. At least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth.** "

Lucy quietly said, " **Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures. One here, one in Narnia.** "

Edmund replied, " **Yeah. They are the oldest we are the youngest. We don't matter as much."** Edmund turned to a picture on the wall and asked, **"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?** "

Lucy just said, " **Yes, it's very Narnian looking isn't it?** "

Edmund just said, " **Yeah. Just another reminder that we're here not there.** "

Eustace suddenly opened the door and started to say, "There once was two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes."

Edmund got up and said, " **Please let me hit him!** "

Lucy also stood up and said, " **No.** "

Edmund turned to him and asked, "Don't you ever knock?"

Eustace just said, "It's my house. I do as I please. You're just guests. And you should stop talking gibberish, you might be called insane." Then he turned to the picture and said, "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

Edmund turned to look at the picture and said, "You won't see it from outside of the door."

Then Lucy said, "Edmund look, looks like the water is actually moving."

Eustace looked at it and said, "What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those fancy little novels and fairy tales of yours."

Edmund smiled at Lucy and started saying, " **There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books for facts which were useless.** "

Eustace jumped back in and said, "People who read fairy tales are always sort of becoming a hideous burden compared to people like me. I read books with real information."

Edmund spoke in outrage, "A hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here. I hope you won't mind I tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets?"

Eustace cried out, "Liar?"

Edmund just said, "Really?"

Lucy cried in delight, "Edmund, the painting!"

Edmund ignored Lucy saying, "I found them under your bed. And you know what? I've licked every one of them!"

Eustace suddenly cried out, trying to wipe his mouth "Ew! I'm infected with you!" Then he saw water pouring out of the painting and cried out, "What is going on here?"

Edmund finally smiled and asked, "Lucy, do you think..."

Eustace panicked some more saying, "This is some kind of a trick. Stop or I'll tell mother. Mother!" When he received no answer he walked forward and said, "I'll just smash the whole thing." Then he reached out for the picture but Edmund and Lucy tried to stop him.

Suddenly they all were in water swimming up to the surface. When they reached the surface, Lucy was grabbed around the waist and heard a voice say, " **It's alright! I got you.** "

Lucy grabbed his face and kissed him then called out, " **Edmund, it is Caspian.** "

Then Caspian called out, " **You're safe now.** "


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mara and Sarah are mine.
> 
> Elvish is bold

Caspian held on to Lucy and waited for a board with ropes attached to be let down. Once they had been, he lifted Lucy up onto the board then got up himself. He wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and held on. As they went up the water was dripping off and as it went off so did the image of a ten year old child. The same thing happened to Edmund when he went up.

When Edmund and Eustace were on board Caspian had just wrapped a blanket around Lucy, then Caspian said, " **Aslan kept His word, your back to normal.** " Then he nuzzled into Lucy's hair.

Lucy looked down and saw she was back to being twenty. Lucy laughed then cut off when she heard complaints.

"I don't wanna go. I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!"

Peter suddenly came forward out of the crowd and said, "Hold on."

Then Edmund cut in saying, " **That was thrilling! Can we do it again?** "

Eustace suddenly screamed out, "How in the world did we end up here?"

No one answered him just continued to talk amongst themselves.

Edmund walked forward and called out, " **Caspian!** "

Caspian put his hand on Edmund's shoulder and said, " **Edmund. It's great to see you.** "

Suddenly Eustace screamed out, "Ahh! Get that thing off me!"

Lucy looked and delightfully called, "Reepicheep!"

Reepicheep moved forward and bowed, "Your Majesty."

Edmund looked down and said, "Hello, Reep. What a pleasure."

Reepicheep bowed and said, "The pleasure is all mine sir."

Lucy buttered in and asked, " **So how has Narnia been without us?** "

Caspian tightened his arms around Lucy that he hadn't moved and answered, " **You have been gone for three weeks. We left two weeks ago and when we did Narnia was fairing very well.** "

" **Good.** " Edmund said.

Then Eustace asked, "Who are all these people?"

Lucy walked over to him and said, "Well you know me and Edmund. You also know Peter there." Lucy pointed to a beautiful woman and said, "This is Peter's wife Mara." Then she pointed to another beautiful woman and said, "This is Edmund's wife Sarah." Then she wrapped her arm around Caspian and said, "And this is my husband, Caspian." Caspian then pulled her closer and Lucy continued, "Now the reason we all look older is because we have lived here for many years."

Eustace just asked in shock, "How many years?"

Mara laughed and answered, "Well, I'm fourteen hundred years old, Sarah is fifteen hundred years old, and Lucy is also fourteen hundred years old. Peter is only thirty-one, Edmund is twenty-eight, and Caspian is twenty-four."

Eustace' eyes widened then he said, "But how is that possible? I am only nine!"

"Remember Eustace, I never came home. According to everyone I was killed in the bombings of London. Peter and Edmund where killed in a car accident. In reality we were here, in Narnia." Suddenly Lucy started to laugh. "I can't believe your parents didn't know Edmund and I were supposed to be dead."

Eustace looked around him then panicked saying, "I want to go home."

Reepicheep looked up and said, "What do we do about this hysterical interloper?"

Eustace looked at him and remembered what the mouse had done and said loudly, "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

Reepicheep looked up at him and said, "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir."

Eustace suddenly paled and yelled, "He talks! Does anyone understand? He just talked!"

Peter looked at Eustace and said, "He always talks."

Caspian joined in saying, "Actually its getting him to shut up that's the trick."

Reepicheep bit back with, "The moment there is nothing to be said your highness, I promise you I will not say it."

Eustace complained loudly again, "I don't know what kind of prank this is. I wanna wake up right now!"

Edmund looked at Sarah and hugged her close saying, " **Perhaps we can throw him back?** "

Eustace continued on as if Edmund hadn't spoken. "And being abducted by a kind of zeepiratencarnival. I demand to know just where in the blazes am I."

Mara grimaced as she saw a Minotaur walk up to him and say, "You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in Narnia's navy." Then she laughed with everyone else as Eustace fainted. Then the Minotaur asked, "Was it something I said?"

Caspian shook his head and said to the Minotaur, "See to him for me."

The Minotaur nodded and said, "Your majesty."

Caspian got up on one of the steps and called out, "Men. Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. King and Queen of Narnia." Then everyone bowed.

As soon as introductions were exchanged the men got back to work and Caspian took Lucy and Edmund down below with Peter, Mara, and Sarah in tow. Down below was a corridor that went past four doors and a ladder going down to the bottom. They all branched off to three of the rooms so they could get some quiet time together.

Once had Lucy in the room alone he pushed her up against a wall and kissed her with all the longing he had kept at bay. Soon Caspian let Lucy change into some of the clothes he had bought for her then they went outside to find the others waiting.

Caspian led them into one of the rooms and pointed out the weapons on the walls.

Lucy walked over to a wall and simply said, " **Aslan.** " For on the wall was a carving of Aslan.

Caspian called her attention back and handed her some weapons she recognized. " **My healing cordial, dagger, Swords, and bow.** "

Edmund pulled two swords off the wall and said, " **My swords.** "

Caspian nodded saying, " **Yes. I looked after them as promised.** "

Edmund decided to break the silence that had fallen saying, " **So, where are we sailing?** "

Caspian humoured him replying, " **To get back the throne from my uncle. He tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The seven Lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since.** "

Lucy sat down beside him and rubbed his arm asking, " **So you think something has happened to them?** "

Caspian grabbed her hand and held it answering, " **It is my duty to find out.** "

Edmund pulled out a chair and sat down, Sarah then sitting in his lap, asking, "What lies east of the Lone Islands?"

Drinian who was the captain of the ship, and the reason Edmund spoke in english, had just entered to hear the question answered, "Uncharted waters. Things that you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse."

Edmund looked at Drinian as though he were mad and said, " **Sea serpents?** "

Caspian shook his head and said, "Alright captain, enough of your tall tales. But Reepicheep here has another goal. Reep?"

Reepicheep came through an open window and said, "When I was in my cradle, a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse over me:

_Where sky and water meet,_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep,_

_To find all you seek,_

_There is the utter east._

I do not know what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all my life."

Edmund decided to ask again, "What do you think is past the Lone islands?"

Drinian jumped back in saying, "I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's country."

Lucy joined in leaning back into Caspian's chest. "Do you really believe there is such a place?"

Reepicheep scurried over to her and said, "We have nothing if we do not believe."

Edmund asked, "Do you think you can actually sail there?"

Caspian stood up pulling Lucy with him saying, "Well, there is only one way of finding that out."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mara and Sarah are mine.
> 
> Elvish is bold

Lucy was sitting on the side of the boat watching as Caspian and Edmund fought, moving fluidly through all the motions.

When they were done Edmund came over to Lucy with a cup of water and Lucy asked, " **Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just...** **tip off the edge?** "

Edmund chuckled and said, " **Don't worry, Lu. We're long way from there.** "

Just at that time Eustace came up from below and said, "See you're still talking nonsense."

Lucy turned to him and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Eustace looked at the ground and said, "Yes, but not thanks to you. It's like I have an iron constitution."

Reepicheep decided to pop up at that exact time saying, "As effervescent as ever I see. Found your sea legs?"

Eustace scoffed and said, "Never lost them. It's just given a shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

When Eustace had said that Edmund was taking a drink of water and almost choked. Lucy just laughed and looked down at Reepicheep.

Reepicheep looked up and said, "I don't think he has "acute" anything."

Eustace hearing this said, "I'll have you know as soon as I find civilization. I'm contacting the British Consul. Having you all arrested for kidnapping."

Caspian who had come up behind Eustace and had him run into his chest said, "Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we had saved your life." Behind him Peter, Mara, and Sarah, who had followed, laughed.

Eustace backed away and said, "You held me here against my will!"

Caspian looked at Lucy then walked over and sat down beside her asking, "Did I?"

Eustace exclaimed pointing at the door to below, "Yes, putting me in those unhygienic quarters down there, it's like a zoo."

Caspian looked at Edmund and said, " **He's quite the complainer, isn't he?** "

Edmund answered him with, " **He's just warming up.** "

Suddenly one of the men shouted, "Landfall."

Peter moved to the side of the ship and said, "The Lone Islands."

Mara joined him and said, " **Narrow Haven's portal.** "

Sarah, who had gotten a telescope, said, "Strange. No Narnian flag in sight."

Edmund looked through the telescope also and said, "The Lone Islands always has been of Narnia's. Seems suspicious. I say we prepare a party Drinian?"

Drinian looked at Edmund and said, "Forgive me, Your Majesty... But the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

Edmund frowned but said, "Right"

Caspian shook his head and said, "We use rowboats. Drinian, pick some men and come on shore."

Drinian called out below, "Men the row boats! Throw the sailor and prepare to go out and get ready to lower the anchor."

Lucy sighed and got in one of the boats while Mara and Sarah pulled back saying they would stay on the ship. Peter got in the boat with Lucy sitting beside Edmund who had already gotten in. Caspian got in then sat beside Lucy while Eustace got in behind Peter and Edmund.

Lucy looked around and said, "Listen! Where is everyone?"

When they reached the dock Drinian reached down to Eustace and said, "Come on, jelly legs."

Eustace tried to get out of the boat saying, "I'm capable of getting out myself!"

Caspian leaned down to Lucy's ear and asked, " **And you're certain you're related by blood?** " then he turned to Reepicheep and said, "Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We will head up. If we don't come back by dawn, send the party."

Reepicheep settled in one of the boats and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

As they were all looking around Edmund said, "Yeah, looks like nobody is in. So do you think we should go back?"

Edmund seeing Eustace hiding behind his brother said to him, "Do you want to come here and guard...something?"

Eustace suddenly walked to Edmund and said, "Ah, yes. Good idea, cousin. Very..um, logical." Then Edmund handed him a knife and Eustace said, "I've got it. Don't worry. I'm ready to go when you are!"

Then they all walked into a room and saw a book opened to pages with names crossed out. Caspian looked down and asked, "Who are all these people?"

Lucy also looked down and asked, "Why have they been crossed out?"

Edmund also came over and asked, "Looks like some kind of fee..?"

Then Peter said, "Slave Traders. Look out!" Behind them came out several men, proving Peter's warning.

Then they all started to fight. Peter and Edmund stayed together while Caspian and Lucy stayed together. Then they heard a scream and when they looked they saw Eustace with the knife being held to his throat by one of the traders.

The trader said, "Unless you want to hear this scum squeal like a girl again, I would say, you should drop your weapons."

Eustace decided to defend himself saying, "I'm not a girl."

The trader once again barked, "Now! Put it down!"

Edmund shook his head and muttered, " **Useless...** "

The trader pushed Eustace away and said, "Put them in irons."

One of the traders went after Lucy and said, "Come here you! Aren't you pretty?" Then he started to touch her.

Lucy kicked him and moved over to Caspian who was still standing alone and said, "Keep your hands off me." Then he grabbed her again and she yelled, "Let go!"

The trader pointed to the five of them and said, "Take these three to the market. Send these other two to the dungeons."

Caspian turned to look at the man and said, "Listen to me, you insolent fool. I am your king!" Then one of the other traders hit his back prodding him on and Caspian said to him, "You're gonna pay for that!"

The leader once again spoke, saying, "Actually... someone else is going to pay. For all of you."

Caspian looked around and saw them pulling Lucy the opposite way called out, " **Lucy!** "

Lucy turned to him and shouted back, " **Help me!** "


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mara and Sarah are mine.
> 
> Elvish is bold

Suddenly Caspian woke up on the floor of a dungeon and beside him was Edmund. When he tried to move he felt something lying on his legs. When he looked down he saw Lucy, her head was split open and the dress slightly torn at the bottom.

Caspian sat up and pulled Lucy up into his arms and inspected her. After touching her head she started to gain consciousness and groaned. Caspian tilted her head and asked, "Are you alright, Lucy?"

Lucy groaned again and said, "No. My head hurts so bad." Then she turned her head and placed it on his shoulder.

Caspian moved her over and placed her against Edmund and got up to kick the gate. When he kicked it a few times Edmund woke up groaning.

"What is going on?" Edmund asked.

"Caspian is trying to get us out of here. It doesn't look like it's working very well." Lucy replied.

Edmund looked to his side and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Lucy sighed then turned to look out the window and said, "I have been put here with my husband. The men hope to sell us together."

"They won't get much for a young women who is already married and a young man who has eyes only for his wife. Together they might but not apart." Said a voice down in the shadows.

Lucy jumped and asked, "Who said that?"

The voice came back and said, "Just voices in your head."

Caspian kicked at the gate once more and then walked over and sat beside Lucy pulling her close.

"That's not going to work. It is hopeless." The voice said again.

Caspian got up and walked over to him looked hard at his face and asked, "Lord Bern?"

The man looked up and said, "That was once me. But I don't deserve that title anymore."

Edmund walked up behind Caspian and asked, "Is he one of the seven?" Caspian nodded.

The man just said quietly, "You look like a king I used to know."

Caspian reached down and said, "That was my father."

The man then kneeled down and said, "My lord forgive me."

Then they all heard a great noise. Lucy was the first one to get to the window and watched as a young girl was pulled away from her mother. Caspian and Edmund came over and joined her in watching what was happening. They watched as boats were put on the sea and a green mist came and took them all away.

Caspian turned around and asked, "What was that?" While pulling Lucy into his side.

Lord Bern lifted his head and said, "That was a sacrifice."

Edmund knelt down beside him and asked, "Where did they go?"

Bern looked at Caspian and said, "No one knows. The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We lords have made a pact... to find the source of the mist and to destroy them. They each set sail, but none of them came back. You see, if they don't sell you, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

Suddenly the men came in and dragged Lucy out, keeping Caspian and Edmund at bay with their swords. Once they were gone Caspian ran to the window and watched as they tried to sell her. Saying she came as a pair.

Someone bid and got them both. Then they put Eustace on the platform and no one bid at all. Then to Caspian's astonishment men came back in the dungeon and pulled the three of them out. Just as they were getting to the courtyard the crew of the treader made their play. All around the yard were men fighting and yelling.

Caspian fought over to Lucy then fought beside her. Once they were done Caspian moved over to the leader and grabbed the chain keys. He went over to Lucy first and let her go then undid his own, then he tossed them to Edmund. Edmund looked at all the men then smiled.

Suddenly he asked, "Where's Peter?"

"He's over here!" One of the men called.

When they got there they saw Peter had gained a new scar. On his brow was a long thin cut running down to his cheek.

Lucy grabbed her cordial off one of the men and gave Peter a drop asking, "What happened?"

Peter smiled and said, "They tried to brand me."

Lucy gasped out, "What?"

Peter smiled stood up and said, "Let's get out of here."

They walked around till they found the weapons room, paused to get their weapons then moved on.

As they were leaving a young man came running up behind them asking to come along. Caspian aloud him to and snagged Lucy's hand and walked on. Up in front of them Lord Bern called moving toward them carrying a sword. He gave it to them saying it would stop the mist, along with six others.

When they got back on the ship Mara pulled Peter away to care for his wounds and Sarah did the same to Edmund. Caspian took Lucy to their cabin and looked after her then let her take care of him. Once that was done Caspian turned Lucy around and placed her on the bed then loved her through the night.

The next morning when they came out Eustace asked, "So you are married and so are they but how did it happen?"

Lucy turned to him and said, "A long time ago I came here to Narnia. These two and Susan didn't believe me so I came again, and this time Edmund followed. We went back to Susan and Peter, but Edmund lied saying he hadn't been here. Two days later we all came in and that's when we met Mara and Sarah. Both helped us get to the great king of Narnia and in return we gave them the friends they needed. Soon after we won the war that was happening at the time and was crowned the kings and queens.

"Now the events of the weddings. Well, Peter had been spending time with Mara and had fallen in love with her." Lucy rolled her eyes and moved to lean back against the rail when Caspian sat behind her. "Thank you." Caspian kissed her head and held her tightly. "Now, where was I? Oh yes. We had ruled for ten years when Peter asked and it was in the middle of a skirmish with some dwarfs who weren't happy anymore. Mara said yes, three months later they married."

"Terribly romantic of him." Caspian said nuzzling his face into Lucy's hair.

Lucy turned her head and said, "Yours wasn't much better, neither was Edmunds."

Edmund frowned and said, "Mine was better then yours. You were told you would marry him or spend the rest of your life in the dungeons."

"That was not true. I told them I had to think about it and left." Lucy exclaimed.

Eustace having heard enough said, "Just tell the story already!"

"Okay. So Edmunds was over a chess game." Lucy rolled her eyes and continued. "Eleven years into our reign Edmund was playing chess with Sarah. Now they had been doing this a long while, so while playing chess Edmund suddenly says 'will you marry me'. Of all the silly times."

Caspian laughed and said, "It could have been worse, they could have been in a meeting."

Lucy looked at Caspian and replied, "Or their aunt and uncle could have told them to get married."

Caspian kissed Lucy's forehead and said, "Good point."


End file.
